Calamar
by KawaPlease
Summary: Une phobie assez spéciale... House se plonge dans ses souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Cette fic, elle est déjà bien avancée et je n'ai jamais pu la terminer. Alors je m'y remets, mais je la poste par petits bouts ici (parce que... trop long sinon.) Si vous voulez, elle est plus avancée sur Dr House Fan.**_

Foreman consulta sa montre pour la dixième fois. Thirteen baillait, Kutner faisait une pyramide de sucre et Taub buvait son café serré. Le temps était à la glandouille à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Thirteen arrêta de bailler lorsque Foreman regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

« Arrête ça, tu sais bien qu'il ne vient pas avant 11h. »

Il hocha la tête, désœuvré.

« D'ailleurs, tant mieux, intervint Taub. House est d'une humeur de chien depuis que Cuddy est partie à Boston. »

Kutner ricana puis ajouta, toujours concentré sur ses morceaux de sucre.

« Le pauvre, il ne peut plus contester ses ordres et il s'ennuie ! Du coup, il s'acharne sur nous, voilà tout.

-Pour notre plus grand plaisir. Après tout, il faut le comprendre ! ironisa Foreman qui martelait maintenant la table à coups de stylo rageur. Relis le dossier du patient, Remy. Ca nous occupera. »

Elle soupira.

« On l'a tous relu au moins quinze fois chacun !

-Hé ben, ça fera seize. »

Thirteen soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit à lire à voix haute.

« Milda Kiedis. Sexe féminin. 40 ans. Pas d'antécédents médicaux importants. Elle manifestait des signes de maladie grippale et a pris ce médicament très en vogue, Oscillococcinum. Vous connaissez la pub ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Etats grippaux ? Aussitôt Oscillo ! »

-C'est dans le dossier ? demanda Kutner. NOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il aussitôt après. »

Dans un moment d'innatention, il avait détruit le haut de sa construction. Thirteen reprit, sans pitié aucune :

« Elle souffre maintenant de douleurs dans l'abdomen et dans le thorax qui sont survenues du jour au lendemain.

-Endocardite vasculo-biliaire ! s'exclama House en entrant dans la pièce.

Taub renversa son café sur lui, Kutner poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant sa pyramide s'effondrer, Foreman ne fit pas un geste et Thirteen se contenta de demander :

« Ca existe, ça ?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est un joli nom, vous trouvez pas ? répondit House, étonnamment joyeux.

-On dirait un nom de carpe, répliqua Kutner, boudeur. Et vous m'avez fait détruire tout mon travail. »

House l'ignora et lança à la cantonade.

« Alors, tout le monde va bien ? Bien dormi ? Bien mangé ? Bien joué ? »

Foreman sourit.

« Ca y est, j'ai compris. Cuddy est rentré de son stage à Boston, c'est ça ?

-Exact, Fore-TEEN ! (Il ne prêta pas attention à la mine blasée de celui-ci). Et elle porte un haut tellement décolleté que ça devrait être interdit. Mais ne la dénoncez surtout pas, hein ! »

Taub eut un sourire entendu.

« Lancez les examens habituels, ordonna-t-il. Ah, et Thirteen : interdit de draguer la patiente. Vous formez un si joli couple avec Fore... man. Bon, c'est pas tout, j'ai une centaine de coups foireux impliquant Cuddy à rattraper, moi ! »

Il se leva en se frottant les mains puis boîta jusqu'à la sortie.

Il entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Cuddy ne se retourna même pas. Il était donc si prévisible ?

« Vous n'avez pas vu la pancarte sur la porte : « Frappez avant d'entrer » ?

-Si, mais visiblement, elle est masochiste. »

Il pouvait devinez son sourire agacé. House s'étala dans un fauteuil, satisfait de sa blague.

« AH ! Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez ? dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour poser de la paperasse sur son bureau. Enfin, pas vraiment vous, plutôt elles... »

Cuddy se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras croisés.

« Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, lança-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est ça, l'amour, répliqua House, l'air extasié. »

Vraiment, elle lui avait manqué.

« Bon, House, après ces joyeuses retrouvailles... (Il sortit une sucette de sa poche et lui jeta un regard interrogateur) Vous filez aux consultations ! »

House fit semblant de s'insurger.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Alors que j'ai fait pour vous une semaine de travail acharné ? »

Cuddy eut un petit rire de lionne bien consciente de sa supériorité.

« J'ai mes contacts...

-Wilson... grogna-t-il de mécontentement.

-...Et vous n'avez strictement rien fait de cette semaine. C'est incroyable, il faut toujours vous materner ! Sans moi, vous n'êtes rien !

-C'est ça, marmonna-t-il. Faites l'importante !

-Je ne suis pas sourde, House ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-De joyeuses retrouvailles... soupira-t-il avant d'aller investir le bureau de Wilson. »

Il pouvait de nouveau faire le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.

Il s'affala de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le canapé de Wilson.

« Salut House... »

Il s'installa plus confortablement.

« Salut Jimmy.

-Heu... je suppose que si mon canapé doit supporter de garder encore une fois l'empreinte de tes fesses, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors ?

-Tu sais que Cuddy est revenue ?

-Oui, j'ai entendue une des infirmières le dire.

-Et tu sais bien sûr que j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la semaine en attendant son retour ?

-Bien sûr, ironisa Wilson. Tu n'as pris de cas que ce matin, tu as fuis les consultations... par contre, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il y avait d'étranges vols au service pédiatrie. Une histoire de sucettes, si j'ai bien compris... »

House cacha prestement le papier qui enveloppait sa sucette au fond de sa poche.

« Bien, mais comment Cuddy serait-elle au courant ? Comment saurait-elle que je n'ai strictement rien foutu ?

-Parce que... elle n'est pas idiote et qu'elle te connaît ?

-Surtout parce que tu lui as vendu la mèche, traître ! »

Wilson soupira.

« House. S'il te plaît. Ne joue pas au gamin avec moi. Elle-n'est-pas-idiote ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Alors tu m'aimes plus, papa ? C'est vrai ?

-Allez, sors ! Contrairement à certains, il y en a qui bosse ici !

-C'est fait pour ça, les hôpitals ?

-Hôpitaux, House. Amuses-toi bien. Et ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner. Je dois finir de remplir ces dossiers. »

House sourit.

« Pas la peine, je l'ai fais pour toi. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau en sifflant.

« Qu'est-ce que... HOUSE ! »

Il préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait encore put inventer.

Midi. Aujourd'hui, cela rimait pour House avec cas résolu. Une banale cardiomyopathie de Duchenne. Affaire classée.

Il boita jusqu'à la cafétéria et se dirigea vers le service. Il attrapa un plateau et fronça le nez. Il venait de respirer une horrible odeur. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que...? Une odeur qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... Il s'approcha et vit les assiettes, remplient d'horribles beignets de calamar. Sa main se crispa autour de sa canne ses jointures blanchirent. Ce n'était pas possible. La seule chose qu'il détestait plus que les immondes cravates de Foreman. Dégoûté, il prit tout de même une assiettée pleine de calamar. Le serveur leva la tête et le reconnut :

« Dr House ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Le Dr Cuddy m'a demandé de vous le donner. »

Etonné, House prit le papier qu'il lui tendait et partit sans songer à l'insulter.

Il s'assit à une table et déplia le papier. Il reconnut l'écriture un peu penchée de Cuddy, formée en lettres rondes.

« House, j'ai commandé à la société qui livre les repas de la cafétéria votre plat préféré, pour vous récompenser de votre excellent travail durant mon absence. Régalez-vous ! Cuddy. »

House crut halluciner. Cette traîtresse ! Cette traîtresse se servait de sa seule faiblesse pour lui faire payer ses heures de glandouille ! Il lui avait fait confiance, il lui avait tout révélé un soir qui était maintenant vieux de 20 ans, et maintenant elle retournait cela contre lui ! Ah, Cuddy voulait jouer à ce jeu avec lui... Elle allait voir !... Lui faire manger des calamars ! A croire qu'elle était inhumaine ! Alors qu'il allait se replonger dans ses souvenirs, son portable sonna. C'était Wilson qui lui envoyait un SMS. Il lut avec amusement :

« House, je ne pense pas que marquer dans tous les dossiers de mes patients qu'ils crèveront sans pouvoir se torcher le cul une dernière fois améliore ma réputation... Mais merci quand même ! »

House sourit. C'était puéril, oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

Il sortit de la cafétéria sans avoir rien avalé. Cuddy allait payer pour cette journée de jeûne, c'était certain !

FLASH-BACK

_« Corpore fuit amplo atque robusto » ... House bailla._

"_Statura quae justam excederet." __Il sortit sa PS3._

"_Latus ab umeris et pectore. » Il fronça les sourcils. Game over. Un crocodile l'avait dévoré. Aïe. Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette option latin, déjà ? IL reluqua sa voisine de table discrètement. Ah oui. Cette année, les filles les plus bêcheuses étaient aussi les plus canons._

_Sa voisine gloussa et lui glissa :_

_« Tas fini ta traduction ? Moi je trouve que c'est ton portrait craché... »_

_Il se tourna vers elle, étonné._

_« C'est quoi ces conneries que tu racontes ?_

_-T'as qu'à traduire le texte si tu veux savoir ce que je veux dire... »_

_Il pencha la tête vers la fille. Définitivement canon. Il ouvrit son dictionnaire avec un petit sourire et susurra :_

_« Allons, pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi... »_

_Elle ricana._

_« Tant mieux pour moi, Gregory House. Tu ferais vraiment tout ?_

_-Tu connais mon nom ?_

_-Je te signale que ça fait 2 mois qu'on est assis à côté._

_-Ah oui. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, pas vrai ?_

_-Et au fait... Mes seins sont ravis que tu n'arrêtes pas de les regarder mais ils te préviennent que si tu continues, tu te prendras une grosse baffe dans ta gueule._

_-Oh ça va... Pas besoin de devenir grossière... »_

_Il fit sembla de bouder un peu pour la forme, puis sa curiosité reprit le dessus._

_« Et toi ? T'as un nom ? »_

_La fille le regarda en souriant légèrement._

_« Lisa. Lisa Cuddy._

_-Ah... »_

_La conversation manquait un peu de punch, songea House. Heureusement pour lui, Lisa reprit :_

_« Allez, traduit, sinon je vais finir par penser que tu es nul en latin... Le grand Grégory House aurait-il une faiblesse ?_

_-Tu peux toujours courir, répliqua-t-il, ricanant. Je suis le meilleur. »_

House marchait vers son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Etrange souvenir d'une rencontre atypique... Car enfin, qui pouvait bien prendre l'option latin en fac de médecine ?

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et attrapa le téléphone. Il composa un numéro et dit :

« Bonjour... Oui... Ici l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. Oui, c'est pour le bureau... J'aimerais changer... de style, disons... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, House tenait sa vengeance. Il se servit un verre de whisky, jubilant. La guerre était déclarée avec le diable, qui d'ailleurs arrivait à grands coups de talons. House soupira une fois de plus. Elle allait probablement en remettre une couche avec ces maudits calamars... Cuddy poussa la porte vitrée de son bureau.

« Vous vous demandez probablement si je vais en remettre une couche à cause de ces maudits calamars ? »

Mince, songea House, c'était bien sa chance légendaire. Il était tombé sur une télépathe.

« Pas du tout, mentit-il. Je me suis régalé.

-Ah oui ? fit elle, narquoise. Vous buvez du whisky pour occuper votre ventre d'habitude...

-Je fêtai quelque chose, répliqua-t-il et cette fois-ci sans mentir. »

Cuddy l'observa, vaguement inquiète.

« Bah, de toute façon je sais que vous mentez. J'ai payé le serveur pour récupérer votre plateau, et il était plein.

-Juste retour des choses, je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à fouiller dans les poubelles. Désolé, votre test de grossesse est encore négatif. »

Il la vit plisser les yeux et sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Préparez bien votre vengeance, House. Votre vieille hantise n'est pas prête de vous quitter. »

Elle tourna les talons et House pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Il l'entendit dire en quittant son bureau :

« Et arrêtez de mater mon cul. »

Pour toute réponse, le diagnosticien lui renvoya un sourire plein d'une innocence trop bien imitée pour être vraie.

_ FLASH-BACK_

_Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard._

_« Très... agréable de danser avec vous..._

_-Je sais... ce n'est qu'une de mes qualités..._

_-Vous voulez parler de votre cul disproportionné ou de seins qui pendouillent ?_

_-Vous ne vous en plaignez pas, à ce que je sache ? Souvenez-vous que nous avons un pacte... Il suffit que vous me contrariiez pour que vous soyez la risée du campus.  
Il pâlit soudain mais fit mine de ne pas comprendre, un air qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement._

_« Mais bien sûr, fit-il en ricanant. »  
Lisa Cuddy accentua son sourire.  
« Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ? »  
Elle imita une voix suraigüe.  
« Oh, Lisa, aide-moi ! J'aime pas ça, Lisaaaaa...  
- Et vous ? «Oh House, il faut que vous m'invitiez à danser, viiiiteeee ! » Vous voulez peut-être que j'aille avertir ce bellâtre d'Evan que vous préférez ma compagnie à la sienne ?  
- Oh, Greg, chéri...__ - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est ironique._

_-Tout le monde sait bien qu'Evan n'a reçu en héritage que de l'argent et certainement pas l'intelligence ou même l'art d'embrasser. »  
House baissa les yeux sur Cuddy.  
« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que j'embrasse mieux que lui ! hurla-t-il dans la salle d'une voix sonore qui contrastait avec le slow qui était diffusé.  
- Comment le savoir ? On ne s'est jamais embrassés... »  
House approcha lentement son visage du sien. Cuddy détourna son visage au dernier moment. Il grogna de dépit.  
« Ce n'était pas une invite ! Juste un constat ! Et maintenant, je crois que e devrais rentrer dans ma chambre pour réviser. »  
Elle se détacha de lui et se fraya un passage à travers les couples enlacés. House la regarda partir, songeur. Il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Plongé dans ses pensées, il repensait à ce fameux mardi, là où tout avait commencé. C'était il y a juste deux mois. Deux petits mois. Ils étaient allés au Cherry's Cuddy et lui, bien sûr, mais aussi...  
« Greg ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Lisa ?  
- Evan, dit-il, agacé, je pense que Cuddy - si Lisa n'est pas le nom que tu as attribué à son cul - est en train de fuir ta présence visqueuse et molle. Et par ces qualificatifs, je ne parle évidemment pas de ton absence de cerveau. »  
Il sortit de la salle et reprit son activité précédente.  
...mais aussi cet abruti d'Evan. C'était juste une semaine après leur rencontre à tous les trois. Evan était le petit ami de Cuddy, et House ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rabaisser constamment. Lisa et lui passaient leur vie à se crier dessus - comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Bref, Cuddy avait réussi à l'attirer dans ce bar, dieu sait comment.  
_

_Quelques heures auparavant.  
_

_« Et pourquoi je voudrais aller là-bas ?  
- Aller ! Evan sera là !  
- Euh... Vous essayez de me convaincre d'aller au Cherry's ou de faire en sorte que je ne vienne pas ?"  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa une mèche de cheveux.  
"Qu'est-ce-que vous reprochez à Evans ? Il n'est pas moche...  
- Bien, d'accord, mettons les choses au clair : je suis définitivement hétéro donc votre dernière remarque ne tient pas.  
- Ah, ah.  
- Non, sans rire, Evan a de l'argent, il est con comme un balais ; pour moi ce sont deux raisons suffisantes de le détester. Et de toute façon, je n'aime personne.  
- Personne ? Et moi ? »  
Sa gorge se noua. Il déglutit. Quelle tare de pouvoir parler ! Les singes ne connaissaient pas leur chance.  
« Vous... vous se n'est pas pareil, dit-il enfin, en la voyant sourire du coin de l'œil. Et avec qui je m'ennuierais en latin ?  
- Très bien, fit-elle, pas dupe. Si vous venez, je saurais me montrer digne de cette... exception.  
- Digne ? reprit-il.  
- Oh, vous et votre esprit tordu! Vous venez ou pas ?  
- Pourquoi pas...  
- Très bien, répéta-elle. A huit heures au Cherry's. A ce soir.  
- A ce soir... »  
_

_Ce soir-là, House portait un smoking noir mais, évidemment, sans cravate. Il fumait un énorme cigare douteux et soufflait un gros nuage de fumée qui masquait ses yeux bleus. Ceux-ci scrutaient la salle attentivement mais exprimaient en même temps le plus profond dédain._

_« Je ne savais pas que voue étiez du genre à porter des smokings… »_

_House jeta un regard distrait à Cuddy qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui, au bras d'Evan._

_« Mieux pour draguer, dit-il, concentré sur un point au dessus de l'épaule de Cuddy._

_- Je ne savais pas non plus que le cigare cubain faisait partit de la panoplie… »_

_Il souffla la fumée à la figure d'Evan qui manqua de s'étouffer._

_« Pour aveugler l'ennemi, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »_

_Elle rit._

_« Ca va Evan ?_

_- A… je suis… allergique… à la fumée… »_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La suite ;) C'est bizarre comme 5 pages Word ont l'air petites ici! **_

« Bonjour, heu…

- Docteur House. C'est moi qui ai appelé. Ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

Il sourit à l'entrepreneur le plus poliment possible et lui tendit la main, qu'il essuya ensuite sur son pantalon avec un air de dégout profond.

« Ah, oui, bonjour House. Nous venons pour le bureau du docteur Cuddy. Où est-elle ?

C'est samedi, monsieur. Notre doyenne est rentrée chez elle. Vous savez, remplir des papiers et lécher des culs, en talons hauts toute la journée ça fatigue. »

L'homme le regarda, étonné.

« Si vous le dîtes…

- Je m'occupe personnellement de la supervisation des travaux, le Dr. Cuddy me l'a demandé si gentiment que je suis ravi de gâcher mon week-end pour elle.

- Très bien, monsieur. Je pense que nous aurons fini à la fin de la journée.

Lisa Cuddy poussa les portes de l'hôpital fièrement. Comment allait son hôpital après deux jours d'absence ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, signa le papier d'entrée et salua Brenda. Elle la vit ricaner, ce qui ne l'étonna pas : cette cruche passait sa vie à glousser. Encore une qui étais payée à rien foutre… Elle sourit à son assistante qui lui glissa :

« J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle déco de votre bureau.

- Quelle nouvelle déco ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle entra dans son bureau et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Son papier peint terne et neutre avait été changé en un papier rose pâle avec quelques cœurs plus foncés et l'inscription : « I love Greg House ».

Toute blanche, elle fit demi-tour à toute vitesse sans un regard pour son assistante qui lui lança :

« Ca ne va pas ?

- Excusez-moi deux secondes, répondit Cuddy, il faut que j'aille tuer quelqu'un. »

_FLASH-BACK_

_« Il est tiré d'affaire mademoiselle. Son allergie a pu être minimisée. Mademoiselle ? Ca ne va pas ?_

_- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille tuer quelqu'un… »_

_Cuddy sortit de l'hôpital où restait Evan, le temps que ses réactions allergiques à la fumée se résorbent._

_Ses talons claquaient férocement. Il faisait froid dehors et elle frissonna. Elle resserra sa veste contre elle, sa colère littéralement refroidie. Elle aperçut House, appuyé à un réverbère, fumant une cigarette. Sa colère fut ravivée. Elle s'approcha et tenta de se mettre à sa hauteur, se hissant ridiculement sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui fit qu'elle manqua de tomber de ses trop hauts talons._

_« Vous êtes dingue ? Vous vouliez le tuer, c'est ça ?_

-_Humpf… J'avoue que cela ne m'aurait pas trop dérangé…. Oh ! Attention ! Il va venir vous draguer ! »_

_Cuddy se retourna, intriguée._

_« Qui ça ?_

_- Le poisson rouge, il vous trouve très sexy avec tout ce rouge qui vous monte aux joues._

_- C'est parce que vous m'avez énervé, se défendit-elle en portant ses mains à ses joues._

_- Je sais. C'était une métaphore pour dire que vous ressembliez à une prostituée alcoolique._

_- Toujours aussi galant, se vexa Cuddy._

_- Mais c'est un plaisir._

_Silence. House faisait des ronds de fumée qui s'élevaient dans le froid._

_« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous vous en faîtes pour Evans ?_

_- C'est mon petit ami ! Je ne…_

_- Allez, arrêtez votre cirque lança House durement. Vous l'aimez peut-être, oui, mais comme on aime manger des frites ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas trouver intéressant ce bout de chair sans cerveau !_

_- Merci pour votre analyse pertinente, House, répliqua-t-elle tout en faisant demi-tour. »_

_Elle fit quelques pas._

La porte du bureau claqua violemment.

« Well ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes, soleil de ma vie ? »

Cuddy se força à respirer pour ne mourir de rage.

« Très...amusante, votre blague...

-N'est-ce pas ? Juste retour des choses...

-Juste ? Vous m'avez humiliée ! Tout le monde ricane derrière mon dos !

-Bah, fit il en baillant, vous devriez être habituée, depuis le temps.

-AH oui ? Comme pour la fois où vous avez dit à tout l'hôpital que je sortais avec Turner ?

-Bon coup, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

-Il et à peu près aussi sexy qu'une morue !

-C'est bien ce que je disais... »

Cuddy s'assit dans un fauteuil, le regard noir.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous ruinez ma réputation !

-C'est pas ma faute ! C'est vous qui avez commencé ! Vous avez déclenché la guerre !

-La guerre ? s'étrangla Cuddy. Je vous taquinais à propos d'une vieille histoire et vous me renvoyez votre papier peint dans la figure !

-Dans votre bureau, plutôt. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je repeigne votre visage durant votre sommeil ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Je me vengerai, dit elle.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Elle sortit et House se prépara à attendre tranquillement sa riposte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son équipe fit irruption dans son bureau, dotée d'un nouveau cas. A contrecœur, House les suivit dans la pièce adjacente. Il s'empara de son marqueur et se posta à son tableau. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul dû à la douleur provoquée par sa jambe droite.

« Vous savez, je peux vous remplacer et écrire les symptômes au tableau à votre place, si vous avez trop mal, proposa Kutner. »

House pivota et lui fit face.

« Ca, c'était hypocrite et malhabile de votre part, Kutner ! Mais puisque vous tenez tellement à me rendre service, vous ferez mes consultations de 14h à 17h cet après-midi. »

Il vit le visage de son employé se décomposer, déçu. Il savait que le rêve le plus cher de Kutner, hormis de trouver le véritable costume de Dark Vador, était de pouvoir un jour tenir le sacro-saint marqueur. Mais House avait été depuis longtemps convertie au principe de la synergie karmique. Lui vivant, jamais Kutner n'éprouverait la douce sensation de la pointe fine du marqueur glissant sur le tableau lisse...

FLASH-BACK

_« On n'aurait pas dû partir ! Evan va s'inquiéter !_

_-Dites pas n'importe quoi, Cuddy. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se défoncer à la morphine..._

_-C'est le maître qui parle ! ironisa Cuddy._

_-Ah, ah... Allez, soyer pas rabat-joie et allons boire une, ou deux, ou trois bières..._

_-Ne comptez pas pouvoir me saouler pour me mettre dans votre lit !_

_-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai besoin de vous saouler pour ça ? fit House, en se rapprochant un peu d'elle. »_

_Cuddy rougit et détourna la conversation._

_« House, vous m'avez amené dans un restaurant !_

_-Uniquement parce qu'il y a un open-bar, vous faites pas d'illusions !_

_-A propos d'illusions... dit-elle en désignant une table près du bar occupée par cinq garçons imbibés d'alcool. »_

_Les yeux bleus de House s'agrandirent._

_« Hey ! fit il. Mais c'est mes Kappa Tau ! »_

_Un jeune homme se leva en l'entendant. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns et longs et des yeux bleus très sombres. Un genre de beau gosse de série américaine._

_« House !_

_-Cappie ! »_

_Ils se donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos, comme tout mâle qui se respecte. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, affligée. Mon Dieu, que cet étalage de testostérone était écoeurant !_

_« Comment ça va ? Ca faisait un bail !_

_-Oh, come on guys ! Vous vous êtes vus ce matin ! intervint Lisa, exaspérée. »_

_Le regard sombre et amusé de Cappie se tourna vers elle._

_« Lisa Cuddy ! La copine d'Evan, qui est l'incarnation vivante du proverbe « L'argent ne rend pas plus intelligent »._

_-Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça, lança-t-elle, furieuse._

_-Houuuu ! firent les autres, toujours attablés._

_-Très bien, capitula Cappie avec le sourire. Je t'offre un verre en guise de tribut ?_

_-Volontiers, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant. Puisque que tu n'as rien de mieux à offrir..._

_-Bon, du coup, j'offre la tournée... Tu viens, House ?_

_-Yep ! »_

_Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent leur commande au bar et s´assirent pour patienter. Cappie souriait, amuse._

" _T´inquiète pas, je vais pas te la piquer! Même si elle est foutrement sexy…"_

_House prit un air surprise._

"_De qui tu parles?_

_-Oh allez, fais pas ton innocent! Je parle de Lisa, bien sûr! Tu la couvais des yeux pendant que je lui parlais! Très intéressée comme attitude…_

_-Je te jure que… De toute façon, elle est avec Evan…_

_-Et alors? Evan est une lavette! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce fils à papa! Elle va quitter Evan, tôt ou tard, et tu la récupéreras."_

_House baissa les yeux._

"_Et qu'est-ce que je fais, en attendant?"_

_Cappie rit. _

"_Toi? Mais rien!_

_-Rien?_

_-Oui. J´appelle ca la synergie karmique: si quelque chose doit se produire, il se produira. Si tu dois être avec Lisa, tu seras avec elle._

_-C´est efficace? Vraiment? Fit House, ironique._

_-Je recrute mes bizuts pour les Kappa Tau de la même manière. Si ils doivent nous rejoindre, ils nous rejoignent. Et crois-moi, c´est pas des lavettes, EUX…"_

_Il y eut un silence._

"_Alors j´ai qu´à… laisser couler?_

_-Mouaip. Hey, t´apprends vite!"_

_Ils se levèrent et attrapèrent leurs sept chopes de bière._

"_J´espère que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble… chuchota Cappie à l´oreille de House."_

"House! Youhou!"

Il s´ébroua.

"Oui, oui, je suis là, fit il, agacé.

-Si vous ne voulez pas écrire, je peux…"

Kutner se tut sous le regard noir de son patron.

„Bon, bon…

-Anthony Davies, 15 ans. Souffre de courbatures et de fièvre accompagnée de fatigue qui l'oblige à se coucher à… Whaou, on est sûr qu´il a vraiment 15 ans? Mais c'est quoi ce cas ? J'ai déjà trouvé ! C'est la grippe A ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

-Les tests sont négatifs pour la grippe. Les AAN montrent que...

-Oh, vous allez nous lâcher, Foreman ! Pas étonnant qu'il règne une si mauvaise ambiance dans l'équipe puisque que vous êtes imperméable à l'humour ! »

Il soupira profondément.

« Faites-lui un check-up complet, on verra bien... Thirteen, qu'avez-vous fait de notre autre patiente ? J'espère pour vous que vos jeux sados-masos n'ont pas mal finis, ça ferait de la paperasse... »

Taub ricana, comme à son habitude, et Foreman secoua la tête, blasé.

« Elle est simplement rentrée chez elle, dit Foreman. Elle a bien répondu au traitement pour une maladie de type vasculo billiaire...

-Ah, ça existe alors ? Bon à savoir... »

Son équipe sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

« Foreman ? héla House.

-Oui ? répondit celui-ci à contrecœur, faisant demi-tour.

-Bon Dieu, Foreman, un jour faudra que je vous apprenne à vous lâcher ! Soyez pas si rabat-joie, ou Thirteen ne vous fera plus de petites gâteries au lit... Compris ? Allez, hop, au boulot ! »

Foreman fit la grimace.

« Et flanquez-moi un joli sourire sur votre petit visage de bon docteur noir ! Ca fera de la pub à la diversité !

-Haha, grinça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

House sourit. Il alluma sa télé et sa Playstation et se retrouva au volant d'un bolide de Formule 1, écrasa une vieille dame en démarrant et, sans remords, poursuivit sa route à pleine vitesse. Soudain, sa voiture se crasha contre un mur. Comment avait-il put louper ça ? Et comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers la chambre de son patient.

_TBC_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le chapitre 3... La suite tardera peut être un peu, je pars quelques jours! Bonne lecture! **_

Pendant ce temps-là, Wilson marchait vers le bureau de sa patronne, Lisa Cuddy. Il venait d'apprendre le dernier coup foireux en date de son ami Grégory House. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu ni insultes, ni coups bas, ni millions de dollars perdus en procès inutiles. En fait, le calme plat avait régné entre la doyenne et le diagnosticien ces deux derniers mois. En y réfléchissant bien, Wilson trouvait cela plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

Il trouva sa supérieure la bave aux lèvres occupée à arracher les derniers restes de papier peint rosâtre. On distinguait encore quelques cœurs mauves rescapés du massacre.

« Wilson, si c'est pour me prodiguer vos conseils – dont je ne doute pas qu'ils soient très utiles – (la voix de la doyenne était teintée d'ironie) je ne suis pas là, merci. »

Wilson réprima un petit rire en voyant l'état du bureau de Cuddy. House avait décidément de l'imagination.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il prenne la peine de... redécorer votre bureau ? »

Cuddy se retourna, fulminante, un cœur flashy entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Vous le connaissez suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'a pas besoin de raison pour réaliser ses idées délirantes ! Mais je vais vous dire, Wilson. Jusqu'ici j'ai pardonné tout ses coups tordus, j'ai réparé toutes ses conneries ! Je lui ai payé les meilleurs avocats, et tout ça pour pouvoir continuer à bénéficier de sa réputation et du bénéfice qu'en tirait l'hôpital ! Mais maintenant c'est fini ! Il est allé trop loin ! Menacer ma réputation de cette manière, c'est... c'est... puérile ! Quand vous le verrez, vous lui direz qu'il est viré ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Wilson ! hurla-t-elle avec qu'il essayait balbutiait quelques mots. Il est VIRE ! VIRE ! »

Le bout de sa canne dit pivoter la porte vitrée de la chambre. Taub et Foreman étaient en train de faire une ponction lombaire au patient et Thirteen surveillait les moniteurs.

« C'est le docteur House, c'est lui qui travaille en ce moment sur votre cas, dit Taub à l'intention du patient, crispé de douleur sur son lit.

-Hon hon... 'chanté...

-Oui, bon, on papotera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, House tourna un regard noir vers son équipe. Thirteen frissonna. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu un regard aussi froid et furieux que celui-ci. Les deux yeux bleus de son patron étaient d'un gris d'acier.

« Endocardite vasculo biliaire, hein ? »

Foreman haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

-Vous me croyez vraiment stupide à ce point ? Vous croyez que ne me souviens pas du diagnostic ? Vous pensez que je perds la boule et que je ne peux même pas discerner vos mensonges ? »

Taub pâlit.

« De... de quoi vous parlez, House ? Tout va bien ?

-TOUT VA TRES BIEN, OUI ! hurla-t-il. Sauf si je cache le fait que vous avez tué notre précédente patiente !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, House ? intervint Thirteen.

-Je veux parler du fait que la maladie dont souffrait notre patiente était la myopathie de Duchenne, et que Foreman m'a affirmé pas plus tard que ce matin qu'elle avait été traitée pour une endocardite vasculo biliaire. Vous n'êtes pas négligent au point d'oublier ce pour quoi un patient est soigné, n'est-ce pas Foreman ? A moins d'avoir hérité de l'Alzheimer précoce de votre mère...

-House, j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai confondu avec une de mes propres patientes et je...

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Et si, pour une fois, vous disiez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? Et si, mais ce n'est qu'une proposition, vous arrêtiez de me mentir ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Taub et Foreman s'observèrent.

« House, nous ne...

-Bon, coupa-t-il, puisque vous avez visiblement perdu la mémoire, je vais prendre un grand seau d'eau et vous le verser sur la tête jusqu'à ce que vous vous souveniez. Arrêtez cette stupide ponction, Taub... »

House contourna le lit du patient, farfouilla dans l'armoire et en retira une seringue. Il la décapsula avec ses dents puis s'approcha du lit.

« Allez, hop, au dodo, tu te laveras les dents demain...dit-il à l'intention du malheureux adolescent.

-House, arrêtez ! Vous ne devez pas lui...protesta Thirteen. ... injecter ça... finit-elle.

-Ouais, ben, on se revoit demain, hein, Dave ?

-Anthony, rectifia Taub.

-Vous, vous feriez bien de la fermer ! »

House boita jusqu'à la porte et ferma les stores.

« Un, deux, et trois ! Action ! Was passiert ? Finis de jouer maintenant, hein ? »

Foreman prit une profonde inspiration.

« Voilà... On venait juste de poser le diagnostic et vous veniez de partir pour manger...

-Et des calamars, en plus, grogna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, continuez...

-Kutner et Taub sont allés faire des tests pour confirmer la myopathie de Duchenne. Bref, routine, mais...

-House ? House ? Je sais que tu es là, baisse ces stores ! fit la voix de Wilson derrière la porte.

-C'est pas le moment, Jimmy ! répliqua-t-il.

-Il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent ! C'est en rapport avec... hum... la décoration...

-La décoration ? dit Thirteen, intriguée. »

House soupira et rouvrit les stores. Avant de pousser la porte, il annonça théâtralement :

« I'll be back... »

Il referma la porte de la chambre et lança à Wilson, agaçé de ne pas avoir pu poursuivre sa conversation :

« Quoi encore ? T'as besoin de moi pour changer tes couches, maintenant ?

-Haha, fit Wilson alors que quelques personnes se retournaient, amusées. Sérieusement, House tu as de sérieux problèmes. Il faut que tu ailles voir Cuddy dans son bureau...

-Pourquoi préciser dans son bureau ? Je vais pas aller dans son cul quand même ! Quoique...

-Oh, arrête de faire ton gamin ! Elle est sérieusement remonté contre toi, cette fois-ci ! Essaie de la calmer, ou tu y perdras ton job... »

House leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, arrête Jimmy ! Elle me le fait au moins cinq fois par jour, le coup de « cette-fois-ci-House-vous-êtes-aller-trop-loin-et-vous-êtes-viré » ! Elle ne fera rien, elle est trop accro à mon joli petit cul et à mes yeux bleus d'outre-mer...

-Je ne sais à quoi elle est accro, rit Wilson, mais certainement pas à tes fesses !

-Ahah, petit présomptueux, tu penses pouvoir me battre sur ce terrain ? Prends gar... »

House sortit son bipper de sa poche. Un message de Cuddy. « Bougez vos fesses ou je les cuis au barbecue dimanche prochain. »

« Hum... grimaça-t-il. Plutôt remontée, oui... »

Il l'observa un moment alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle se massa un instant la nuque et House la regarda avec envie. Elle avait visiblement chaud et il pouvait voir une goutte de sueur se glisser dans son décolleté. Ah, si seulement il avait pu être cette goutte, et éprouver ce moment éphémère mais tellement... « Bon Dieu, House, ressaisit-toi ! s'ordonna-t-il. Sinn tu finiras mangé tout cru par la méchant sorcière... »

Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte. Cuddy se retourna aussitôt, un air de lionne féroce sur le visage.

« Vous voilà enfin, House ?

-Ben, oui, qui voulez vous que ce soit ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais... La prostituée lesbienne que vous aviez engagée m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle avait un empêchement... »

Cuddy sourit lentement.

« Vous voyez, House, c'est ça votre problème... Vous ne savez pas poser des limites et encore moins les respecter ! Et au final, qu'est ce que vous en retirez ? La satisfaction de bousiller ma vie !

-Houlà, Cuddy, le Valium et l'alcool, ça ne vous réussit pas...

-Et vous voyez ? C'est pour ça aussi que vous êtes viré. »

House s'approcha d'elle.

« Allez, Cuddy, on sait tous les deux que vous ne le ferez pas... Vous tenez trop à ma réputation...

-Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, House ! Nous avons de tas de médecins très compétents à l'hôpital et...

-Très compétents, peut être, mais moi je suis génial. Entre les deux, le calcul est vite fait.

-Vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable, House, dit-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle sentait l'énervement la gagner. Demain vous viendrez chercher votre paye et entretemps je vous conseille de commencer à chercher un nouveau job dès ce soir.

-C'est une nouvelle lubie, Cuddy ? demanda-t-il en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé de faire en déterrant une vieille histoire de fac ?

-Je pensais...

-Je sais très bien ce que vous pensiez. Mais vous le disiez très bien vous-même depuis 10 ans ! Il n'y a pas d'histoire possible entre nous ! C'était une vieille erreur qui date de près de 20 ans, maintenant ! C'est fini ! »

Cuddy chancela. Elle avait l'impression que House était en train de tenir son rôle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Dehors, House, répéta-t-elle. »

En entendant la porte claquer, elle refoula ses larmes.

FLASH-BACK

_« Bon allez... on va vous laisser..._

_-Oh, Cap' ! Déjà ?_

_-Ecoute, House, je suis complètement beurré, là, et tu sais comment je suis après quelques verres je me mets à déprimer et ça, c'est jamais bon pour ma réputation... Donc, bonne nuit et à demain... soir... »_

_Lisa et Greg prirent donc congé des 5 Kappa Tau qui zigzaguaient entre les tables et revinrent s'asseoir._

_Lisa soupira en sirotant sa bière._

_« Pauvre Evan, tout de même..._

_-Oh, c'est bon, dit House, horripilé. Il en est pas mort, et de toute façon, on s'est bien amusés, non ?_

_-On a bu des bières, comme d'habitude... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là dedans... »_

_House leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant de vous avoir tirée d'une situation hautement ennuyeuse !_

_-Evan n'est pas ennuyeux !_

_-En tout cas, sa conversation l'est ! ironisa House avant de l'imiter : Ma nouvelle Cadillac est trois fois plus rapide que la Ferrari de mon père, blablabla... Vous avez vu, même avec ma tête de morue, j'ai réussi à sauter la plus belle fille du campus... »_

_Cuddy bondit sur ses pieds, folle de rage. House l'observa, amusé, avant de sentir le choc le plus violent de toute son existence, en l'occurrence la paume de Cuddy sur sa joue. Immédiatement, il sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux glisser le long de sa joue. Il la toucha, intrigué, et la retira pleine de sang. Cuddy roulait des yeux horrifiés._

_« Oh merde, merde, MERDE ! Oh, je suis désolée, House ! Merde, mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! Il faut toujours que vous m'énerviez !_

_-C'est ça, c'est ça ! En attendant, c'est pas vous qui allez passer le reste de votre vie avec la marque de votre bague tatouée sur la joue gauche... plaisanta-t-il._

_-Oui, bon. Ca va. dit Cuddy. Venez, il faut que je vous nettoie tout ça. »_

_Il la suivit aux toilettes sous les regards amusés des clients._

_« Ouille, fit House en observant sa joue dans le miroir. Espèce de brute !_

_-Désolée, fit Cuddy. Je ne la porterai plus, ajouta-t-elle, prise de remords en voyant House grimacer. »_

_Elle la posa sur le rebord du lavabo. House la regarda, les sourcils froncés._

_« La bague que vous a offerte Evan ? »_

_Elle ne répondit rien._

_« Pourquoi vous l'enlever, puisque vous êtes tellement amoureuse de ce type, et que moi je suis tellement chiant ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Cuddy. »_

_House se rapprocha lentement d'elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux ou trois centimètres de distance. Cuddy sentait son souffle sur son visage._

_« Dois-je en conclure que votre « amour » n'est pas si fort ? Et que vous m'aimez plus que lui ?_

_-Là n'est pas la question !_

_-Bien sûr que si ! C'est tout ce qui importe ! »_

_Petit silence. Cuddy reprit._

_« « La plus belle fille du campus » ?_

_House se troubla légèrement, oh, une seconde, pas plus._

_« C'est un fait, dit-il, vous êtes sexy... canon, même._

_-Non, non, répliqua Cuddy, un air triomphant sur le visage. Si vous aviez voulu dire sexy, vous auriez dit sexy. Mais vous avez dit belle ! Depuis quand le grand Grégory House trouve-t-il une fille « belle » et pas « bonne » ? »_

_-Je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire... protesta-t-il. »_

_Il vit Cuddy se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient collés dangereusement House sentait le parfum entêtant de Lisa emplir ses narines. Il déglutit, sans succès._

_« Okay, Lisa, qu'est-ce que tu...dit il paniqué, en la tutoyant brutalement. »_

_Elle plaqua sauvagement sa bouche contre celle de House, qui ouvrit des yeux affolés. Il la repoussa brutalement._

_Cuddy recula d'un pas, vexée. Tout le monde savait que House fantasmait sur elle, pourtant ! C'était le monde à l'envers. En le voyant se tenir la mâchoire elle comprit soudain : elle venait de lui fêler une dent._

_« Oh merde, merde, House, je suis désolée !_

_-Avoues que tu l'as fait exprès ! dit-il, souriant péniblement._

_-Oh, désolée... répéta-t-elle encore._

_-Je sais que je suis hyper sexy, mais c'est quand même pas une raison !_

_-Tu peux crever, répliqua-t-elle. Fais voir ta dent... »_

_Il obéit, trop lentement au goût de Cuddy qui lui ouvrit la mâchoire d'autorité._

_« Allez !_

_-Aïe ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais un bon docteur..._

_-Tais-toi ! »_

_Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Evan hagard et pâle. Il observa la scène quelques instants, pâlit encore un peu plus et tourna les talons._

_« Oupsss, fit House. _

_-Tu crois qu'il a vu quoi ? questionna Cuddy, déjà tiraillée par les remords. Et pourquoi est-il là ?_

_-Pas dur de savoir ce qu'il a vu. Toi et moi en train de s'embrasser..._

_-Mais on ne s'embrasse pas !_

_-Ne sois pas bête ! Tu es en train d'explorer mes amygdales..._

_-Merde..._

_-Dis-donc, tu serais pas un peu répétitive, toi ?_

_-Mais il doit être fou de rage ! s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_-Pfiou, làlà, je vais aller le calmer si il y'a que ça qui t'inquiète... fit-il avec la moue du héros _

_malgré lui. »_

_Cuddy commençait déjà à regretter son geste quand House quitta les toilettes. _

_TBC.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre plus court que les autres, désolée! ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez quand même... Je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre et aprèm j'écrirai la suite, mais en ce moment toute mes frères et soeurs sont à la maison alors j'ai pas une minute de tranquillité :P**_

_**Enjoy quand même! **_

House regagna lentement son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu ? Cuddy lui tendait une perche mais lui, Grégory House, l'avait encore repoussée. Une fois de trop, apparemment. Mais c'était sa faute, aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé ? Lui rappeler leur passé commun à la fac par cette stupide histoire de calamar, c'était à la fois un plan tordu et inutile. Comment aurait il pu oublier ? Foutue Cuddy ! Elle lui avait assez souvent répété qu'il n'y avait aucune relation possible entre eux, mais si elle y croyait vraiment, pourquoi lui rappeler leur brève aventure ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas de relation ? Qu'elle veuille tout simplement l'humilier ? Il n'y comprenait rien, décidément. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour déchiffrer ses sentiments.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau et commença à remplir deux cartons de divers objets : sa fidèle balle rouge, le livre sur le lupus renfermant un flacon de Vicodin en cas de coup dur...Mais était-ce vraiment fini ? Cuddy avait l'air sérieuse et pourtant, House ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle le laisserait partir juste comme ça, après toutes ces années passées ensemble... D'un autre côté, il avait toujours rêvé d'aller en France, à Paris... Peut être était-ce le moment de prendre des vacances loin de Princeton, loin de l'hôpital, loin d'_elle_...

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir son équipe entrer dans la salle de différentiel. Il soupira et laissa tomber quelques Snickers dans un carton. Il était temps de régler ça.

Il les rejoignit en quelques boitillements. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir pour la première fois depuis des jours. House enfonça sa canne dans la moquette et Foreman releva la tête vers lui, vaguement inquiet. House examina son équipe d'un air songeur. Il éprouvait pour eux une sorte d'attachement coupable, pas vraiment de l'amitié mais vraiment non plus de l'indifférence.

« J'ai deux choses à vous dire, annonça-t-il. Je pense que la première ne va pas vous faire plaisir. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Chacun repensait à la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

« Je veux bien sûr parler de la patiente que vous avez tuée, reprit-il. Qui se dévoue pour m'expliquer ? »

Pendant un long moment, on entendit une fourmi marcher.

« C'est ma faute, lâcha Thirteen. »

House leva les yeux au ciel. Bon Dieu, on n'était pas dans un confessionnal !

« C'est ma faute, répéta-t-elle. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec le diagnostique final. J'étais tellement sûre que c'était l'endocardite vasculo-billaire... J'avais déjà dit à Milda que c'était le diagnostique ! J'en étais tellement sûre ! »

Le reste de l'équipe la regardait sans bouger. Elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues avec douceur. House était sur qu'elles avaient un goût amer.

« Quand vous êtes parti à midi déjeuner, je suis allée administrer le traitement à la patiente à la place de Kutner... le traitement pour l'endocardite vasculo-billaire... Mais Kutner était de garde ce soir-là et il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas le traitement pour la myopathie de Duchenne... On s'est disputés... »

Elle renifla un peu. Elle était plus belle quand elle était triste, remarqua distraitement House. Pas comme Cuddy qui elle rayonnait en toutes circonstances. Petit soleil triste, pensa House tout en regardant Thirteen.

« Il lui a donné l'autre traitement mais quand on est revenus quelques heures plus tard...

-... vous vous êtes rendu compte que l'interaction des deux traitements avait provoquée une fièvre médicamenteuse à laquelle la patiente a succombé en quelques heures car elle était immunodéprimée... »

House sentit une colère froide l'envahir, une colère teintée d'impuissance.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas tant votre bêtise qui me désole que d'avoir l'impression que me fréquenter ne vous apprend rien. Thirteen, depuis quand vos convictions personnelles passent-elles avant les miennes ? Vous, l'ado attardé, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Kutner, êtes vous nul au point de ne pas avoir prévu une éventuelle interaction entre les deux médicaments ? Comment avez-vous seulement pu entrer à la fac de médecine ? Et vous Taub, bravo, pour tenir la chandelle sans prendre position, félicitations, vous êtes très fort, épatant ! »

House faisait les cent pas en donnant des coups de canne rageurs. Il se planta juste devant Foreman, qui le toisait avec prétention.

« Ah, et Blanche-Neige ! Vous avez la prétention de vouloir diriger ce département, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous feriez mieux, en attendant de pouvoir imposer les vôtres, de ne pas contester mes décisions par le biais de votre petite amie bisexuelle, qui soit dit en passant s'envoie en l'air avec les patientes derrière votre dos. Oui, Thirteen, Brenda a la langue bien pendue ! »

Foreman et Thirteen, blêmes, n'osaient pas se regarder.

« De toute façon, votre bêtise vous a perdu : j'ai consulté le registre des sorties et je n'ai pas vu le nom de notre patiente... par contre je l'ai bien vu sur le registre de la morgue, fit-il ironiquement. »

House les contemplait du haut de son mètre 80, tel un rottweiler terrorisant des chihuahuas.

« Je devrais tous vous virer en m'assurant que vous ne retrouviez pas de boulot dans les 500 km à la ronde... mais je me contenterai de vous signaler au Comité d'éthique... »

Il sourit

« Bien, voilà une chose de réglée... La deuxième chose que je voulais vous dire...

-House ! Je viens de voir Cuddy ! C'est sérieux, cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu... »

Wilson entra précipitamment.

« ...c'est que je suis viré, acheva-t-il. »

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, lâcha Wilson, mis satisfait mis consterné.

-C'est pas le moment, Wilson ! gronda House. »

Des murmures incrédules s'échappèrent des bouches de ses employés. Sans les écouter, House fila s'enfermer dans son bureau.

« House ! cria Wilson en tambourinant à la porte. Ouvre ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il l'ignora et continua à remplir machinalement ses cartons d'objets inutiles et de sentiments inappropriés. Il observa la pluie qui coulait le long des vitres embuées de son bureau. Putain de New Jersey. Putain de Princeton. Putain d'hôpital. Putain de Cuddy.

« HAN ! »

Wilson apparut, le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille.

« Tiens ? fit House. Il faut croire que ta production de testostérone est plus élevée ces derniers temps... Tu aurais été incapable d'enfoncer cette porte ne serait-ce qu'il y a une semaine !

-Peut être que c'est parce que mon meilleur ami à perdu le job qu'il a gardé pendant 10 ans ? répliqua Wilson, se recoiffant en regardant son reflet dans la porte vitrée. »

-...

-Sérieusement, House, il faut qu'on parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? House ! Je te parle ! »

Il posa sa canne près de sa chaise, l'air découragé.

« Je n'en sais rien, Jimmy. Cette fois-ci, je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir par une pirouette. C'est fini.

-Comment ça, fini ? Tu vas bien trouver un moyen ! Tu trouves toujours !

-Je ne sais pas si cette fois-ci cela en vaut la peine... Peut être que j'ai juste besoin de bouger... De changer d'air...

-Tu détestes le changement !

-Peut être que c'est pour ça que je pars. »

Wilson renonça à comprendre et tenta de le raisonner.

« Et où iras-tu ? Ta réputation est telle qu'aucuns hôpitaux des Etats-Unis ne t'embaucheraient !

-Des Etats-Unis, oui... »

Wilson eut un hoquet de stupéfaction.

« Tu veux partir ? Quitter le New Jersey ? Les Etats-Unis ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ecoute, Jimmy, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner pendant quelque temps de tout ça... La routine, l'hôpital, Cuddy...

-Mais tu ne peux... pas !

-On dirait bien que si... répliqua-t-il, ironique.

-Et où irais-tu ? »

House ne dit rien et mit son manteau.

« House ! Écoute-moi !

-Si tu me cherches, je suis en consultations ! »

Il fuit aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe. Wilson soupira et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Décidément, cet homme le rendrait chèvre.

« Nan, House. C'est fini les échappatoires ! Tu dois partir ! Laisser Cuddy ! Les calamars ! Les patients... »

Non, cette fois-ci, il avait pris sa décision et s'y tiendrait. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne le retenir ici. Il fallait changer.

« Quel hypocrite, Greg ! le réprimanda son sens de l'humour ironique. Tu dis que tu veux changer alors que tu as peur que ta relation avec Cuddy change ! Tu as peur de tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer ! Tu as peur d'être heureux !

-C'est tellement plus facile d'être malheureux, répliqua House, les dents serrées.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais faire que ça...

-Oui, c'est bon, lâche moi ! ordonna-t-il à son cerveau.

-Yop docteur ! »

Bon sang, se dit House. Il allait devenir tarré ici. »

Il prit son stylo et soigna son écriture de médecin du mieux qu'il put pour rédiger deux lettres. Lorsque ce fut fait, il prit sa canne puis sorti de la salle de consultation qu'il monopolisait depuis une demi-heure. Un patient l'intercepta alors qu'il sortait.

« Ah, docteur, docteur ! Cela fait une heure que je vous cherche ! Depuis une semaine, j'ai les pieds rouges et enflés, ça me démange ! Je pense à une sorte d'allergie mais je...

-Laissez-moi voir ça, coupa House. »

L'homme commença à retirer ses chaussures mais House dit :

« Non, non, pas le peine, comme si j'avais besoin de ça _en plus..._ Ca ira... »

Il fronça les sourcils puis commença à débiter une longue tirade :

« Je vois à votre costume Armani et l'odeur de votre après-rasage de luxe que vous êtes riche, alors de deux choses l'une : soit vous vous êtes enrichi grâce à la mafia locale et grâce à des crimes crapuleux soit vous êtes un homme d'affaires, ce qui au fond revient un peu au même... Nous sommes lundi alors je suppose que vous débutiez votre semaine chargée avec un voyage aux Caraïbes au cours duquel vous accompagnez votre patron... Oh, je vois ça simplement grâce à votre valise... Vous avez eu une prime récemment ce qui explique que vous portiez une montre en or massif flambante neuve. »

Il s'interrompit pour regarder l'heure.

« Excusez-moi, je suis un peu pressé, et pourtant Dieu sait que je ne suis pas un fonctionnaire ! Vous avez pensé que la rougeur associée au gonflement autour de votre poignet était dû à la pression qu'exerçait votre nouvelle montre... Vous n'avez naturellement pas pensé que vous puissiez être allergique à l'or, allergie qui est je le reconnais plutôt rare dans son genre. Voili voilà, cher monsieur...

-Et mes pieds, alors ?

-Oh, ça... Vous avez une femme à la fois stupide et rusée, mélange assez courant chez les femmes... Elle avait deviné la cause de la rougeur sur votre poignet et vous a versé un peu de poudre contenant une infime quantité d'or dans vos chaussettes, dose néanmoins suffisante pour provoquer le gonflement des vos pauvres petons. Quand à l'éternel « pourquoi ? », je vous répondrais simplement que votre femme, déçue de vos non performances au lit, s'est tout naturellement posé des questions au sujet de votre orientation et vous soupçonnait de coucher avec votre patron... En vous obligeant à rester chez vous, elle calmait sa jalousie

maladive et obsessionnelle... Voilà ! Bonne journée ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à

Le patient le regarda avec des yeux ronds et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

faire... »

Chantonnant, House rejoignit le bureau de Cuddy et y déposa les deux lettres, puis s'enfuit

comme un voleur.

_TBC._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bon, va falloir que je me remette à écrire... Malheureusement, ça me prend bizarrement: j'ai des accès d'écriture et puis je sature et je n'écris rien pendant des semaines (A). Alors il va peut être falloir patienter pour le prochain chapitre! Sinon, j'ai l'intrention de terminer une fic sur Sherlock Holmes, pour ceux que ça intéresse. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Quand Cuddy regagna son bureau après un conseil d'administration des plus ennuyeux, elle s'adossa à la porte de son bureau quelques instants pour souffler avant de fermer les stores. Elle était préoccupée. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas renvoyer House ! Elle avait dit ça comme ça, dans le feu de l'action ! Il devait bien le comprendre, non ? Et de toute façon, c'était sa faute. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la pousse à bout ? Qu'il lui jette à la figure des mots si blessants ? Elle avait compris le message, oui : il ne voulait pas de relation avec elle. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il ne la désirait plus, ne passait plus son temps à lui courir après et à lui bousiller ses rencards. Tant pis. Demain serait un autre jour. Elle n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment...

Cuddy en était là de ses ruminations lorsqu'elle aperçut deux enveloppes un peu froissées posées sur son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, prise d'un pressentiment bizarre. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, enleva ses talons et ouvrit les enveloppes. Elle eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant l'écriture – inhabituellement soignée – de House. Inquiète, elle lut de plus vite qu'elle pu. La première lettre était une lettre de démission en bonne et due forme. La seconde lui était adressée plus personnellement.

_« Chère Lisa Cuddy,_

_Vous l'aurez deviné ou bien vous aurez lu ma lettre de démission... Le fait est que je démissionne. Il paraît que l'air de l'Europe est beaucoup moins pollué que celui du New Jersey. Promis, juré, je rattraperai toutes mes heures de consultation que je vous dois en bénévolat pur et dur (je en sais pas si vous êtes friande du second degré)... Bref, ne cherchez pas à m'appeler et considérez mon absence comme une bénédiction ! Je sais qu'en ce moment même vous êtes en train de culpabiliser, alors dans un élan de générosité je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas la raison pour laquelle je pars. Ou alors, c'est vous et le poisson radioactif que j'ai repêché dans ma baignoire qui ont fini de me convaincre ! _

_Alors _au revoir,_ comme disent les français !_

_House._

_P.S : ne cherchez pas à vous précipiter sur Wilson , il ne sait pas où je vais... et au fait, vous m'avez rappelé quelques flashs-backs amusants... »_

Abasourdie, Lisa Cuddy relut la lettre pour le moins ironique de House. Il était parti ! Mais ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une mauvaise plaisanterie.

_Dix mois plus tard_

House s'assit dans la salle à côté de la jeune femme. Il soupira. Rien ne changeait jamais complètement. Mais fallait-il que ce soit toujours le mauvais côté des choses qui subsistait ? Les patients... Il grogna. La jeune femme à côté de lui s'inquiéta :

« Vous allez bien, docteur ?

-Ja ja, Frau Melstein. J'ai seulement une douleur chronique à la jambe droite depuis plus de dix ans...

-Oh ! fit-elle, confuse. Désolée.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Passons. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Et vous ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? fit House, interloqué. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes américain, alors vous êtes naturellement snob de toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas habitué à parler avec des patients, donc vous avez été habitué à mieux alors pourquoi êtes vous venu à Berlin ? »

Il sourit, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« Vous êtes apparemment intelligente, Frau Melstein. Aber je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde...

-Il faut que je sois en confiance pour parler de mes problèmes de santé avec quelqu'un. Et pour que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un, il faut qu'il me raconte un peu sa vie. Alors allez-y !

- Mon petit doigt me dit que vous êtes une belle emmerdeuse, vous !

-Allez, docteur House... je ne vous demande pas la lune !

-Très bien, très bien ! Mais je ne vous dit tout ça juste pour que vous me fichiez la paix !

-C'est parfait, dit-elle tranquillement. »

House parla pendant quelques minutes. Les yeux de la jeune femme bougeaient dans tous les sens et passaient de l'amusement à l'affliction en quelques secondes, ce qui lui donnait un air comique.

« ... et je suis parti de l'hôpital. Arrivé chez moi, j'ai fais mes valises, réservé un billet d'avion pour Berlin et... me voilà !

-C'est tout ? »

House écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça, c'est tout ? Vous êtes consciente que c'est la première fois en 10 ans que je parle autant ?

-Eh bien... Tous est parti de ce repas à la cafétéria, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi des calamars ? Je veux dire, c'est vraiment stupide !

-Oh écoutez, si mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, allez vous faire...

-Vous n'avez pas terminé, Docteur ! D'abord, vous vous êtes arrêté à l'épisode du restaurant avec ce Evan et cette Cuddy, et ensuite, qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous serez bien obligé de revenir à Princeton un jour ou l'autre... »

House ne répondit rien, pensif. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison.

Bon, se dit-il, autant en finir. Il lâcha le fin mot de l'histoire, la clé de la seule phobie du grand Grégory House.

FLASH-BACK

_Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes violemment et fut ébloui un bref instant par l'éclairage puissant de la salle du restaurant. Il chercha Evan des yeux. Merde. Où était-il passé, ce con ? Ah, les femmes ! Elles avaient le don de toujours tout gâcher... Et Lisa qui faisait sa mijaurée avant de lui sauter dessus quelques secondes plus tard..._

_« Ah, je la retiens, celle-là ! grogna-t-il._

_-Je peux savoir de qui tu parles ? »_

_House se retourna lentement, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_« Evan ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca va mieux ? Bien reposé ? »_

_Evan, tout pâle et les poings serrés, dit :_

_« Ca t'amuse, hein, de me piquer ma copine pour fricoter dans les toilettes d'un resto ? Hein ? Avoue !_

_-Très bien, j'avoue, fit House en haussant les épaules._

_-Viens là, connard ! »_

_Il haussa les sourcils dans une expression d'incrédulité feinte._

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, terreur ? Me tabasser ? Je crois que c'est le jour pour toi, tu pourrais salir tes mocassins Arman... »_

_Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car Evan lui envoya un coup de poing droit dans la mâchoire. Elle craqua d'une manière étrange et inquiétante. House la toucha précautionneusement et lorsqu'il sentit la coupure que venait de lui faire Evan, ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère. Bon dieu, mais il allait le buter, ce taré ! Il répliqua enfin par un direct en plein dans le nez de son adversaire, qui explosa dans une gerbe de sang. House se frotta le poing, massa sa mâchoire et déclara d'un air satisfait :_

_« Voilà, champion, t'es content maintenant ? Je te l'avais bien dit ! »_

_Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant en même temps que Cuddy déboulait des toilettes pour se précipiter vers Evan, fou de rage au milieu de son sang. Inconscient du danger, House ne le vit s'emparer du plat que portait un serveur et se lancer à sa poursuite. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il entendait Cuddy pousser des cris suraigus, il fut plaqué au sol violemment. Il sentit peu de temps après quelque chose de mou et visqueux dans son cou. Il se débattit et réussit à se mettre sur le dos, tant bien que mal. Mauvaise idée, comprit il peu après, alors que Evan lui fourrait des calamars à demi-cuits dans la bouche, lui cassant deux dents au passage. Il en fut bientôt couvert, et découvrit avec horreur qu'il en avait jusque dans son smoking. Il s'était formé autour de lui un cercle de clients braillards, qui soutenaient Evan et le bourrait de coups de pieds. Il aperçut vaguement le visage de Cuddy, et son expression impuissante et désolée. Ce fut la dernière image dont il se souvint avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse._

« Arrêtez de rire ! Il n'y a rien de marrant là-dedans ! »

Entre deux hoquets de rire, la Frau Melstein expliqua :

« Mais c'est de vous imaginer couvert de ces immondes fruits de mer... C'est... comment dire... (Elle eut un nouveau fou rire) irrésistible !

-Vous pouvez rire, dit House d'un air sombre. L'odeur m'a poursuivit pendant une semaine.

-Humpf, je... Ahah ! Désolée, docteur ! Et comment ça s'est fini ? Vous m'aviez dit au début qu'elle avait quitté Evan.

-Oui, oui... Nous sommes plus ou moins sortis ensemble... rien de sérieux... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'il avait fait « très minable », je la cite.

-Et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant quoi ?

-Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle elle vous a rappelé cette histoire, non ? Pourquoi vous n'avez sauté sur l'occasion ?

-J'aurai bien sauté autre chose ! répliqua House d'un ton graveleux, avant de reprendre une expression indifférente. Non, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Ce genre d'invite, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Lisa Cuddy. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne la connaissez pas.

-Mais vous, en revanche, je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous êtes amoureux d'elle !

-N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à ressentir ce genre de chose ? »

Elle sourit.

« Vous faites très beau ténébreux transi d'amour...

-C'est ça ! Foutez-vous de moi ! Allez, c'est fini maintenant ! Passons aux choses sérieuses... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Oh, répondit elle avec un petit sourire, ça ira comme ça, j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! Voilà, je vous laisse ma carte ! »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, en courant presque. House tenta de l'arrêter et de courir après elle, ma sa jambe le découragea bien vite. Lorsqu'il l'eut perdu de vue, il lut sa carte.

« ISABELLA MELSTEIN

Rédaction du journal « MORCEAUX DE VIE »

9h-18h

0956987433 »

« Oh. Non. »

Il referma la porte de la salle, dépité, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le nom du destinataire s'afficha. Wilson. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il appelait tous les jours depuis qu'il était parti. Il soupira et décrocha.

« Oui, ici le service de pompes funèbres, que...

-House, arrête ton cirque ! Ca va aujourd'hui ?

-Mieux qu'hier, moins bien que demain... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison maintenant pour m'intéresser à toi ?

-...

-Quand vas-tu enfin revenir, House ? dit Wilson abruptement. »

Il laissa passer un blanc.

« A vrai dire, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

-Tu bluffes, House ! Je sens dans ta voix que tu t'ennuies à mourir ici ! Quelque soit cet ici, d'ailleurs, puisque tu ne m'as même pas dit où tu étais... Je croyais qu'on était amis !

-Jimmy, si tu continues dans le mélodramatique, je raccroche.

-Bon, bon. Tu serais peut être intéressé de savoir comment va Cuddy ?

-Si tu le dis, Jimmy. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, plutôt mal.

-...

-Elle n'est plus pareille, elle n'est plus aussi... redoutable.

-...

-Elle se laisse aller ces derniers temps. La routine l'épuise.

-...

Tu vas te décider à répondre, oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser, saleté de conscience ! »

House entendit le long soupir de son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Tu lui manques, House.

-Ca ne marchera pas, Jimmy.

-Et elle te manque aussi, je le sais. Tu es plus attachée à elle que tu veux bien me...

-Je raccroche, coupa House, en joignant l'acte à la parole. »

Il attrapa sa canne et quitta l'hôpital pour rejoindre le petit studio qu'il avait loué 10 mois plus tôt dans un beau quartier de Berlin. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'en avait pas les moyens...

_TBC. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Désolée pour l'attente et cette suite pas très longue, mais la rentrée est arrivée et les coups de téléphone ont repris, en plus j'ai regardé le Mentalist non stop pendant... bon, deux semaines, ce qui explique tout ce retard... Sorry tout le monde! J'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement, mais le lycée impose aussi des horaires de merde, genre 8h-18h, ce qui fait que je suis crevée quand je rentre. Mais promis, j'essaie! Enjoy, et laissez une petite review, histoire de me motiver ;)**_

Routine. Elle signa au bas d'un document administratif. Ennui. Ce salopard lui manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'il était là, elle en était parfois au point de vouloir l'abattre sauvagement à coups de canne, mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être assise à son bureau sans que House débarque sans frapper et lui réclame une biopsie du cerveau particulièrement dangereuse.

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Wilson avait affirmé qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Elle le croyait bien volontiers il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir. Où était il donc parti ?

Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle l'avait effrayé. Pourtant, elle le connaissait par cœur depuis des années ! Elle aurait dû savoir que l'engagement n'était pas sa priorité absolue. Il était et resterait un putain de célibataire. Tout comme elle.

Cuddy rejeta en arrière ses épais cheveux bouclés. Allons ! Une doyenne d'un hôpital ne se laisse pas si facilement abattre ! Ses yeux tombèrent sur le programme d'une conférence sur les traitements des maladies cardio-vasculaires qui avait lieu à Berlin quelques semaines plus tard. Elle était censée faire un discours sur l'importance de la relation médecin-patient lors d'un traitement particulièrement lourd puis présenter les statistiques du Princeton Plainsboro. La conférence s'étalait sur deux jours, mais pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'accorder quelques jours de congé après la fin de cette foutu conférence ? Elle les avait bien mérités. Décidée, Cuddy se connecta à Internet et réserva pour une durée d'une semaine un petit appartement dans le centre-ville de Berlin.

Wilson bailla. Il n'avait que ça à faire, en même temps. Comme dirait House, il n'avait qu'à regarder ses patients mourir ! Parfois, il devait admettre que son cynisme visait juste...

Ces derniers temps, il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour Cuddy. Il avait peur qu'elle se laisse déborder. Elle était surmenée. Sa peur était telle qu'il avait piraté son ordinateur portable pour pouvoir espionner tout ce qu'elle faisait sur celui-ci. Il avait appris du maître ! Mais Cuddy semblait avoir gardé le contrôle d'elle-même, en bonne doyenne qu'elle était, même après le départ de son agaçant diagnosticien qu'elle aimait tant (du moins, Wilson le supposait). Il nota juste avec distraction qu'elle venait de réserver un appartement à Berlin, pour quelques jours de vacances. Parfait, se dit-il, il ne peut ressortir que du bon de cela.

Cuddy se sentit mieux après avoir pris sa décision. Il fallait tirer un trait sur cet abruti. Après tout, c'était lui qui était parti. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment espéré qu'il changerait...

Elle rentra chez elle à 6h, et se fit couler un bain brûlant. Elle s'enveloppa dans son peignoir moelleux le temps de rassembler divers shampoings et savons. Puis elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude, fermant les yeux avec délice. Tirer un trait. Dans l'eau, cela lui sembla très facile.

« Mais c'est pas possible bordel ! C'est pas possible ! Je sens que je vais mordre ! »

House repoussa le journal sur la table, loin de lui, et but une gorgée de café. Le liquide brûlant descendit douloureusement dans sa gorge mais le diagnosticien ignora la douleur.

« Bordel de merde ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! »

La carte de cette foutue journaliste. Où était-elle ? Désabusé, il promena son regard sur son appartement jonché de bouteilles de bourbon et de cartons de pizzas. Salope. Toutes les femmes étaient comme ça. Cette journaliste, putain, elle l'avait écouté déballé son histoire, celle qu'il n'avait jamais racontée à personne, elle lui avait arraché par la ruse ! Toutes des salopes, pensa-t-il encore, le café n'ayant pas dissipé sa gueule de bois, elle, Cameron et ses airs de sainte-nitouche, Cuddy et ses plans à la mords-moi-le-nœud... Putain de monde, putain de femmes, et putain de Vicodin, ressassa-t-il en en gobant deux pilules. Il se massa longuement la cuisse droite avant de soulever un à un les cartons de pizzas vides. Il retrouva finalement la carte de visite de la journaliste collée au dessus de la cuisinière et renonça à comprendre comment elle avait atterrie là. Il attrapa son téléphone d'un geste qui se voulait rageur mais qui était rendu maladroit par les abus de la veille. Il composa le numéro de Frau Melstein avec ressentiment. Elle décrocha en baîllant au bout de la sixième sonnerie.

« Mmh 'llô ?

-Frau Melstein ? »

Le bâillement fit place à un pépiement joyeux.

« Oh, Docteur House ! Je savais que vous appelleriez ! L'article vous a ravie, hein ?

-Ce tissu de merde ? Figurez-vous que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai passé la matinée scotché à mes toilettes, répondit-il, amer.

-Allons, allons, je comprends que vous puissiez être en colère...

-En colère ? Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis... je suis... (Il s'arrêta, la langue pâteuse, pour chercher ses mots). Je suis furieux ! Je vous faisais confiance ! Je vous ai raconté mon histoire et vous allez me trahir derrière mon dos avec votre article ! Je n'ai pas besoin de publicité sur ma vie tellement romanesque !

-Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est contre moi que vous êtes en colère ? Vous m'avez tout raconté parce que vous l'aviez décidé ! Vous êtes en colère contre vous-même, parce que pour une fois dans votre vie, vous avez accordé votre confiance à quelqu'un !

-Allez vous faire foutre !

-Très bien ! Mais au nom de la rédaction de « Morceaux de vie » je vous remercie de tout cœur, docteur House. Cette interview était de loin la plus passionnante que nous ayons jamais publiée.

-Espèce de... commença House avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait raccrochée.

3 semaines plus tard.

Cuddy empoigna sa valise qui tournait depuis 10 minutes sur le tapis roulant et rajusta ses cheveux en les ramenant en arrière, offrant une magnifique vision d'ensemble de sa poitrine à un jeune bellâtre portant des Raybans. Elle aperçut son regard avide sur elle et s'en agaça. Le plus innocemment du monde, elle lui écrasa les pieds avec sa valise et lui planta la poignée dans l'aine. Le malheureux se plia en deux de douleur sous les regards effarés des autres voyageurs. Ah, ça, ce séjour commençait bien ! Son regard tomba soudain sur la Une d'un journal local que vendait un jeune immigré. "L'incroyable épopée sentimentale d'un célèbre docteur". Intriguée, elle s'approcha du vendeur et lui acheta le journal.

« Oh-Mon-Dieu ! »

A peine quelques secondes après avoir parcouru l'article, Cuddy reprit sa valise d'une main ferme et s'empressa de quitter l'aéroport. Elle tournait en boucle deux pensées : « Le salopard ! Il a tout raconté dans un _journal_ ! » et « House est ici ! »

La deuxième pensée était nettement plus positive...

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Je suis vraiment désolée, si vous regardez mes derniers posts vous vous rendrez compte qu'ils sont de plus en plus courts ^^ Mais j'aime pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps! J'ai écris ça toute à l'heure, alors je vous le mets. Je pense que a fin approche et c'est tant mieux ^^ PArce que des fois je me demande si je pourrai finir cette fic! :P_**

**_J'attends vos reviews comme d'hab, et bonne lecture! _**

Mais enfin, tout de même ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce tissu de conneries ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que House se soit confié si facilement à une parfaite inconnue, journaliste de surcroît. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre... Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine forme de jalousie : House ne se confiait que difficilement à Wilson, son meilleur ami, et jamais à elle, son amie depuis plus de 20 ans.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Et s'il s'agissait de sa vengeance ?

Aussitôt que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Cuddy sentit une vieille colère envers House remonter à la surface. Oh, le con. Il allait le payer. Furieuse, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière comme elle l'avait vu dans une pub l'Oréal française dans l'avion et se dirigea vers une ligne de métro, dans l'espoir d'arriver dans son appartement assez tôt pour avoir le temps de prendre un bon bain et de passer quelques coups de fils...

« Allô ? dit Wilson d'une voix pâteuse. Qui est-ce ?

-James, c'est Lisa Cuddy.

-Cud... Cuddy ? Avez-vous idée de quelle heure il est ici, à Princeton ?

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous ! Vous saviez que House était ici ! »

Il se frotta les yeux.

« Quoi ? Cuddy, il ne m'a rien dit du tout ! J'ignorais tout de sa nouvelle vie jusqu'à ce que vous m'appeliez de Berlin il y a trente secondes ! »

Cuddy se tut, soupçonneuse. A distance, elle ne pouvait pas déceler les signes évidents d'un éventuel mensonge de Wilson: front moite, tic de la lèvre inférieure et rougissement. Elle se trouva contrainte de croire ce qu'il lui disait.

"Bon, bon, reprit-elle. Mais il est ici, dans la même ville que moi, James! Vous savez ce que ça signifie?

- Des ennuis? suggéra Wilson timidement.

-Pire que ça! Des emmerdements! La guerre! D'abord je l'ai viré, puis il a démissionné! Ce qui signifie des années de rancune en perspective!"

Wilson soupira, découragé. Quand ces deux-là se comporteraient-ils en adultes? Cuddy l'était, la plupart du temps, mais House avait sur elle une influence déplorable. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'une de leurs disputes, tout les coups étaient permis.

"Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir pour faire la paix? proposa Wilson, plus par habitude que par véritable intérêt."

Un rire hystérique retentit l'autre bout du fil.

"La paix? J'espère que vous rigolez, Wilson! Ce fils de pute a raconté à une journaliste une histoire abracadabrante à propos de notre non-relation! "

Et elle raccrocha.

Dans son bureau, Wilson sourit, légèrement perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire de journaliste? Puis il haussa les épaules, blasé. De toute façon, cette histoire ne pouvait se terminer que de deux façons: une brouille irrémédiable entre ses deux amis ou une petite coucherie. Inutile de préciser ce qu'il préférait...

Cuddy de son côté tentait de mettre au point son plan de bataille, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien d'un fin stratège, se dit-elle, non, elle n'était pas un foutu Napoléon des temps modernes. Le mieux, décida-t-elle, était encore de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux: chercher la confrontation.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit de son bain, se sécha, puis fila se mettre au lit. "Après tout, la nuit porte sommeil" se dit-elle.

TOC TOC TOC.

"Humpf..."

TOC TOC TOC.

"Quoi?"

House enleva lourdement sa tête de sous l'oreiller, encore tout engourdi. Qui pouvait bien venir de si bonne heure? Il jeta un coup d'peuil à son réveil: 15h. Il rectifia: qui pouvait bien venir de bonne heure?  
Il se leva à regret comme les coups contre la porte s'intensifiaient. Sans doute encore cette fouille-merde de journaliste qui venait lui extorquer une histoire à deux sous. Si elle pensait qu'il allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts, elle se trompait lourdement!

Il s'assit, enfila un vieux pantalon qui traînait sur le sol de sa chambre et dirigea en boitant vers la porte. Il s'empara de la carabine en plastique qu'il avait volé à un gamin qui faisait trop de bruit avec et ouvrit enfin la porte.

"Dégagez, commença-t-il en pointant l'arme sur la personne restée sur le seuil, ou je vous jure que vous allez voir la lumière au bout du tunn...

-House, c'est moi."

Il recula, sous le choc de l'apparition de Lisa Cuddy. Elle était là, devant lui, avec un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Il savait bien que c'était cliché, mais il la trouvait plus belle encore que la dernière fois - et cela faisait tellement longtemps! - qu'il l'avait vue. Ses boucles brunes tombaient sur ses épaules, ses joues se creusaient alors qu'elle souriait -qu'elle _lui _souriait! Ses yeux brillaient; elle rayonnait de santé. Pas du tout la vision de la femme affligée que lui avait servie Wilson.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer des mots qu'il regretta aussitôt.

"Dégagez d'ici, Cuddy. Je recommence à pouvoir manger sans vomir aussitôt après vous avoir vue..."

A son grand soulagement, elle n'en fit rien. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, le poussa de côté et dit tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement:

"Vous me connaissez, House. Je ne renonce pas. _Jamais_. "

_TBC. _


	8. Chapter 8

_OMG! Ca devait pas se passer comme ça, mais je me suis mise à écrire et puis... Bam, c'était la fin! C'est horrible! Surtout que c'est hyper guimauve, buerk, j'aime pas du tout. Désolée, mais j'avais tellement peur d'être coincée ^^ Bref, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois! Promis ;)_

Il faisait tinter les glaçons qu'il avait mis dans son whisky nerveusement. Cuddy sirotait de temps à autre son Coca light, avachie dans son canapé. Elle braquait ses deux yeux bleus sur lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait vulnérable, soudain.

Une goutte de sueur fit son apparition sur son front et il déglutit. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'ambiance était carrément glaciale.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il se crispa. Sa main serrait son verre tellement fort qu'il failli se briser entre ses mains.

"De quel droit vous êtes vous permis de tout raconter à cette journaliste?"

Son ton était calme, ce qui, paradoxalement, effraya House.

"Je..."

Elle eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, pour une fois, elle avait le dessus.

"J'attends.

-Hum... fit-il. Ce n'était pas ma faute, maman! C'était un coup monté pour me faire tomber!"

Sa tentative de blague tomba à plat. Cuddy, elle, l'observait avec un amusement feint.

« Maman, répéta-t-elle. Vous avez encore une fois risqué ma réputation, et vous pensez que tout est comme avant ?

-Bon, écoutez, Cuddy, si vous voulez me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure, allez-y, je vous en prie, parce que de toute évidence je n'aurai pas l'opportunité d'en placer une avant ça.

-C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, House ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien. D'abord, ça me contrarie énormément que vous soyez allé vous plaindre auprès de ce journal local débile...

-Débile ?

-Mais enfin, qui s'appellerait Morceaux de Vie, sérieusement ? C'est naze !

-Oh, quelle grossièreté ! se moqua House.

-Vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences ! Vous foncez tête baissée sans vous préoccuper des autres ! Vous êtes un foutu égoïste !

-Autre chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Et un con !

-Vous voyez, vous m'accusez de recommencer comme avant mais vous m'engueulez, comme au bon vieux temps !

Elle inspira profondément, luttant contre l'envie de le baffer.

"Pourquoi vous êtes allé tout raconter? Pourquoi, House? Je vais être la risée de tout le monde, vous allez être la risée de tout le monde! Mais vous vous en foutez, hein, House? Rien n'est plus beau pour vous que votre vengeance!  
-Vengeance? Quelle vengeance, Cuddy? Qui a eu le besoin incompréhensible de ramener sur le tapis nos années de fac? Notre histoire avortée? Comme toujours vous aviez fait votre choix entre Evan et moi, alors pourquoi?"

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était dur de forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir, de permettre aux mots de s'échapper.

"Si... si je vous ai rappelé tout ça, c'est parce que..."

House l'encouragea silencieusement du regard.

"Parce que... Je voulais savoir si une relation entre nous était possible."

Elle se tut, morte de honte, les yeux baissés sur le tapis.

"Parce que... je crois que je vous aime, et que je vous ai toujours aimé, depuis tout ce temps."

House resta quelques instants abasourdi puis un large sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Ahah, s'exclama-t-il triomphalement. Je le savais! Je le savais!"

Il entama une danse de la victoire.

"Je savais que vous craquiez pour moi! Vilaine cachottière!"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'il passait tout près d'elle en lui tirant la langue, elle prit le risque de faire un geste, un tout petit geste qui allait changer sa vie ou la détruire. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et l'attira tout contre elle.

"Alors, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, se délectant des frissons qu'elle provoquait, votre réponse?"

Il lui mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille, reprenant l'avantage.

"Hum... Une relation est envisageable, oui, déclara-t-il après un temps de réflexion feint.  
-Envisageable? Je me jette à vos pieds et vous me dites qu'une relation est _envisageable_?  
-Ca vous apprendra à me virer.  
-Pff. Vous avez été insupportable de bout en bout.  
-A cause de vous."

Il l'embrassa légèrement, la dévorant du regard.

"Mais il y a bien d'autres choses que je ferai à cause de vous, conclut-il.  
-Ah oui? répliqua-t-elle. Et un restaurant de fruits de mer, ça vous branche?"

Cuddy se délecta de la grimace qui apparut sur son visage. Dieu merci, elle ne lui demanderait pas la Lune... Le bonheur suffirait.

_FIN. Une review générale? :)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la prochaine! _


End file.
